Distant Dream
by SaraStar
Summary: GregSara; oneshot. Dreams aren't always just dreams.


_A oneshot I wrote a few days ago. Dedicated to all the Sandle fans over at TalkCSI, for the inspiration they give me with their ideas. _

Love, Eva.

**

* * *

**

**Distant Dream. **

_Catch your dreams before they slip away..._

"I cannot believe you've blinded me, promising me 'a great surprise for my birthday', and then taken me into your car for a frikkin' two hours drive!"

Greg chuckled in the driver's seat as he steered the car around a corner, causing the blindfolded not warned Sara to sway to his side, grabbing hold of his shoulder not to lose her balance.

"Damnit. Greg, I'm taking this stupid thing off, seriously."

"No, you're not."

Greg grasped Sara's wrist, stopping her from taking off the towel that had been bound across her face to cover her eyes. She tried to fight herself free, but he was stronger.

"Greg, I---"

"Wait, Sara. Just have a little patience."

"Patience?! I have been patient for three hours already, but my patience doesn't last forever!"

"And one minute ago it were just two hours."

Sara sighed exasperatedly, pulling her arm out of Greg's grip. "Yeah, yeah, smartass. Just keep your eyes to the road, will you?"

"Hey! Hey, Sara, how do you know I had my eyes off of the road? Are you peeking?"

"I am not!" Sara shouted childlishly. "It was just a guess."

Greg smiled, as he had been in fact looking at Sara instead of out of the front window. He just loved the unsatisfied but yet secretly amused way her mouth was curled in.

"We must be telephatic!" he shouted ethusiastically.

"Yeah, we probably are…"

Even without being able to see her eyes, he knew she had been rolling them while she was saying that. It pleased him to see how well he apparently knew Sara Sidle.

"We're almost there," he assured her.

"Thank God, that's about time."

Yet again. She was maybe trying to sound annoyedly, but Greg could hear the hidden enjoyment in her voice. He grinned happily as he parked the car. As Sara heard the engine was turned off, her hands flew to the blindfold again.

"Uppupup!" He once again took her hands. "Did I say you could take off your blindfold?"

"Greg, we've arrived."

"We have finished driving, but we're not there yet!"

"Greg, I am NOT gonna walk around with a towel across my face!"

Greg laughed, as he pulled his car keys out of the ignition. "Don't worry, Sara, none will see you here."

He stepped out of the car, slamming his door shut.

"Hey! Greg, where are you going! You're so not leaving me here! Hey!"

Sara nervously touched everywhere around her trying to find the doorhandle, but before she could do anything the door was opened by Greg. He smiled.

"May I take your hand, miss Sidle?"

Sara extended her hand to where she thought Greg was, mumbling some words of annoyance. Greg took her hand and helped her as she stepped out of the car.

"It's silent here. Where are we?"

Greg didn't respond, but held close Sara's arm as he led her the way. They marched on for awhile, only companied by the rushing sound of the wind in the trees.

Greg loved being this close to Sara. He loved the fact that she was dependant on him, he loved how she tightened her grip around him frequently when she feared slipping or stumbling. He loved everything about her, actually. But he just kept his mouth shut, not knowing how to tell her about his happiness.

To his great pleasure, she had not yet let any complaint pass her lips. This gave him the secret hope that maybe, just maybe, she had exactly the same thoughts. That she enjoyed being with him as much as he enjoyed being with her.

"Are we there yet?"

Greg awoke from his daydreaming by Sara's sudden question. "Uhm… almost, I promise."

"Good."

Greg turned his head to look at her, a thing which he shouldn't have done. Because in that split second he didn't notice the rock lying in the middle of the path they were walking at. He tripped over it, lost his balance and fell sidewards, dragging Sara, who was clinging to him, with him.

"Wooops!"

"Aaaah!"

He landed on his back in the mud and Sara landed on top of him, the blindfold shoving away from her eyes.

Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breathing. They looked at each other for awhile in silence, and then they started laughing simultaneously.

"Haha, I'm sorry, haha, Greg!"

"Hehe, it wasn't your fault!"

Greg grinned as he looked at Sara's happy face swaying above him. All this felt so unreal, as if it was a distant dream he was trying to hold onto and was soon going to wake up from. Could it really be happening that Sara Sidle was lying on top of him, laughing her beautiful Sara laugh, which he adored so much?

Still giggling, Sara placed down her hands and rolled off of him, until she was lying next to him on the muddy path. They looked up at the trees and the blue sky far above them.

"Where the hell are we, actually?" she asked. "The middle of nowhere?"

"I guess so. But it's really beautiful here, especially on top of that hill." He pointed. "That's where I wanted to take you, but since you're not wearing your blindfold anymore, there's not much I can do to prevent the surprise from being spoiled."

Sara laughed. "Well, if that's where you wanted to take me, let's go then."

She crawled up, sweeping the dirt off of her trousers with her hands. She looked down at Greg, who was still lying on the ground, watching her every move.

"Well, come on then, you lazy guy!" She grabbed his leg, trying to drag him with her.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

He got to this feet, still not being able to believe this was really happening. The first so annoyed and absent-minded Sara was now eagerly climbing up the steep hill. Greg was following right behind her, ready to catch her in case she'd fall. But she reached the top safely.

The view was indeed breath-taking. The hill overlooked a huge lake, surrounded by rocks and grass fields. The fading sunshine coloured beautifully in the water.

Sara stood frozen, just staring into the distance. A smile found its way to her face, growing wider and wider. It filled Greg with warmth. He made her smile! She was smiling because he took her here!

Greg was so overwhelmed with this happy feeling, that he didn't notice Sara was walking closer and closer to the edge of the hill. She stopped moving when the tips of her blue sandals stuck out over the edge.

"Sara!" Greg's stomach turned in fear. "What are you doing?!"

In a single move Sara spun around and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her as she jumped from the hill.

"No, Sara!"

His scream echood through the area as they flew through the air, still holding hands. In less than a second they plunged into the water. Greg tried to keep hold of Sara, but the huge force of them entering the water caused their hands to slip away.

He quickly swam up to the water surface again, gasping for air as his head came out of the water. Worriedly, he turned his face from left to right searching for Sara.

"Sara? Sara!"

Her soaked dark brown hair and her eyes sparkling with happiness bobbed up out of the water surface and she smiled at his worried face.

"You're CRAZY!" Greg shouted. "Completely crazy, did you know that?!"

"I know!" She splashed water at him. "You were scared, ha?"

"I wasn't. I just would've appreciated it…" Greg stopped to catch his breath. Talking and swimming at the same time wasn't as easy as it seemed. "… if you would've warned me you were gonna jump into the water!"

"Sorry!"

Happily, Sara lay down on her back, floating on the water. Her hair undulated with the moving water.

Greg looked at her in amazement. He had never seen her like this, she was so happy and out of her normal behaviour. It made him feel special; with him she was like none ever saw her.

Yet again he wondered if this really wasn't a dream. Well, if it was, he did not want to wake up from it.

Half an hour later the two of them were climbing out of the water onto the rocks again. Their soaked clothes stuck to their bodies and Sara's hair hang in a slack way along her shoulders.

Sara jumped off the rock and then lay down in the grass, her arms and legs spred out. Greg followed, sitting down next to her.

None of them said a word, but somehow that didn't matter. Usually Greg felt uncomfortable when there fell a silence between them, but right now it felt as if they'd understand each other anyway, even without speaking.

Eventually, Sara broke the silence. "Thanks for taking me here."

"So you don't mind it anymore that I took you into my car for a frikkin' two or three hours drive?"

She grinned. "No, I don't."

Greg smiled, as he pulled some grass out of the ground. "Hey, did you know that when you pick five different kinds of flowers and you walk home without laughing and you sleep with them under your pillow, you'll dream of the person you'll marry?"

Sara burst out into laughter. "No, I didn't know that! That's nonsense!"

"It isn't! It really works."

"Yeah, right, like you tried it out." She leant on one elbow and looked at him.

"No, I haven't. But we can do that."

Sara smirked. "Sure, whatever."

They began wandering around the area searching for flowers. It wasn't easy to find five different kinds, but eventually they succeeded.

"There. And now… we may not talk or laugh on our way home," Greg said.

"Uhh, that's gonna be hard for you."

Greg didn't answer, but placed his finger in front of his lips, causing Sara to clap her mouth shut.

In silence they walked all the way back to the car, trying hard not to look at each other, fearing that if they would, they'd definitely start laughing. In silence they climbed back into the car and in silence they drove back home.

Without any words they said goodbye as they arrived at Sara's house and Greg watched her as she walked up the steps to the front door. Before she went inside she turned around quickly, waving at him. He waved back.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She remained lying in her bed, trying hard to remember her dream. It was there, distantly, but she couldn't get hold of it. It was as if she was trying to keep water in a can with a hole. The more she tried to remind it, the farther it went away from her. 

She had in fact dreamt about a wedding, she was pretty sure about that. She remembered how somebody shoved a ring around her finger. But who was it? That was the whole point of this stupid thing.

She smirked as she sat up in her bed. Apparently Greg's 'so working' theory wasn't so working after all. And she was going to tell him that. He might believe in those kind of things, she didn't. She didn't understand why she had done this.

* * *

Yawning, Sara arrived at the Lab. She walked along the long corridor, towards the the locker room. When she entered it, she faced someone sitting at the bench. 

In a flash her dream returned to her mind and she saw it, clearly. The person that shoved the ring onto her finger, it was the same person that was sitting in front of her. Undeniably, indefinably.

"Hey, Sara!"

Sara let her held breath leave her lips. "Hi, Greg," she whispered.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome:)**


End file.
